Creative Serial Killers
For info about the weapons, go click Creative Gear Wolf Shadow Hunter Appearance:Mid-tall, slender, dark cloak, black shoes, black gloves Gender:Male Relatives:Unknown Location:New York Year of birth:Unknown Year of death:Still lives Occupation:Leader of Anti-Hunters, Serial Killer, Mastermind, Inventor, Fox Silent's partner Affiliations:Anti-Hunters Likes:Animals, environment safe Hates:Hunters, poachers, animal scientist, animals killed, threaten, or tortured, any threat to the environment, his team hurt Signature Weapon:Axe, kitchen knife Abilities:Enhanced(Strength, speed, durability, intelligence), bullet proof, master stealth Fox Silent Appearance:Slight mid-tall, slender, fox mask, blue kimono, red high heels, blue gloves Gender:Female Relatives:Unknown Location:New York Year of birth:Unknown Year of death:Still lives Occupation:Vice-Leader of Anti-Hunters, Serial Killer, Wolf Shadow Hunter's partner Affiliations:Anti-Hunters Likes:Animals, making up to Wolf Shadow Hunter Hates:Hunters, poachers, animal scientist, animals killed, threaten, or tortured, any threat to the environment, disappointing Wolf Shadow Hunter Signature Wapon:Pickaxe Abilities:Enhanced(Strength, speed, durability), bullet proof, master stealth Stealth Cat Appearance:Slight mid-tall, slender, black catsuit, black gloves, painted white face female mask Gender:Female Relatives:Unknown Location:New York Year of birth:Unknown Year of death:Still lives Occupation:Member of Anti-Hunters, Serial Killer, Aiming Bird's partner Affiliations:Anti-Hunters Likes:Animals Hates:Hunters, poachers, animal scientist, animals killed, threaten, or tortured, any threat to the environment Signature Weapon:Machete, hunting knife Abilities:Enhanced(Strength, speed, durability), bullet proof, master stealth Aiming Bird Appearance:Tall, slender, black kimono, black hakama, coolie hat, white shoes Gender:Male Relatives:Unknown Location:New York Year of birth:Unknown Year of death:Still lives Occupation:Member of Anti-Hunters, Serial Killer, Gunman, Scout, Stealth Cat's partner Affiliations:Anti-Hunters Likes:Animals especially small animals Hates:Hunters, poachers, animal scientist, animals killed, threaten, or tortured, any threat to the environment Signature Weapon:Handgun, shotgun Abilities:Skilled gunman, skilled using other gun weapon, skilled throwing sharp weapons, enhanced aiming, shooting at far distances(Over 500 yards/5 football fields) Long Arm Strong Appearance:Fairly tall, slender, muscular Gender:Male Relatives:Only child Location:New York Year of birth:Unknown Year of death:Still lives Occupation:Member of Anti-Hunters, Serial Killer, Bluey Artist's partner Affiliations:Anti-Hunters Likes:Veggie products, rabbits Hates:Meat products, hunters, poachers, animal scientist Signature Weapon:Hatchet Abilities:Enhanced(Strength, speed, durability, sense of sight, hear, & smell) Bluey Artist Appearance:Fairly mid-tall, slender Gender:Female Relatives:Shiny Sharp (Daughter) Locations:New York Year of birth:Unknown Year of death:Still lives Occupation:Member of Anti-Hunters, Serial Killer, Shiny Sharp's mother, Long Arm Strong's partner Affiliations:Anti-Hunters Likes:Meat products, foxes, her daughter safe Hates:Her only living daughter in harm & danger, hunters, poachers, animal scientist Signature Weapon:Explosive art Abilities:Enhanced(Strength, speed, flexibility, sense of sight, hear, & smell), art manipulation(creating clay animals, painting on people or objects from her hands, detonated to exploded on voice command "Katsu") Shiny Sharp Appearance:Fairly slight mid-tall, slender Gender:Female Relatives:Bluey Artist (Mom) Locations:New York Year of birth:Unknown Year of death:Still lives Occupation:Member of Anti-Hunters, Serial Killer, Bluey Artist's daughter, Slither Foot's partner Affiliations:Anti-Hunters Likes:Meat products, foxes, her mother safe Hates:Her mother in danger, hunters, poachers, animal scientist Signature Weapon:Sharp fingernails Abilities:Enhanced(Strength, speed, flexibility, sense of sight, hear, & smell), extend fingernails & fingertips into long, flexible, thin sharp blades cutting through any substances, master stealth Slither Reaper Appearance:Fairly slight mid-tall, slender Gender:Male Relatives:Unknown Locations:New York Year of birth:Unknown Year of death:Still lives Occupation:Member of Anti-Hunters, Serial Killer, Shiny Sharp's partner Affiliations:Anti-Hunters Likes:Meat products, weasels, killing humans Hates:Hunters, poacher, animal scientist Signature Weapon:Scythe Abilities:Enhanced(Strength, speed, flexibility, sense of sight, hear, & smell), master stealth Dr.Kuroi Karasu Appearance:Short, surgeon uniform Gender:Male Relatives:Unknown Locations:New York Year of birth:Unknown Year of death:Still lives Occupation:Member of Anti-Hunters, Surgeon Affiliations:Anti-Hunters Likes:Making things right Hates:Making things wrong, wasting his life by drinking, his life destroyed Signature Weapon:Scalpel, chloroform Abilities:Expert(Medical skills of surgeon, kidnapping), master stealth Killers M.O. Wolf Shadow Hunter:Kills his victims in the creative or similar brutal ways. Fox Silent:Kills her victims in the creative or similar silent ways. Stealth Cat:Kills her victims in the creative or similar stealthy ways. Aiming Bird:Kills his victims using guns or other long range attacks. Long Arm Strong:Kills his victims in the most violent ways. Bluey Artist:Mostly kills her victims using explosive clay. Shiny Sharp:Kills her victims by impaling, slashing, or hacking them using her sharp fingernails. Slither Reaper:Mostly slaughter his victims using his scythe. Dr.Kuroi Karasu:Kidnapped his victims, puts them in various locations full of Shadow Hunter's traps, tortures them, then lets either the traps or Shadow Hunter to hunt and kill them, or drive them to suicide so he doesn't deliver the final blow. All:Videotapes them killing their victims. Anti-Hunters Rhyme One, two, the Anti-Hunters hunting you. Three, four, there about to kill you. Five, six, using guns is useless. Seven, eight, getaways too late. Nine, ten, never live again. Category:Creative